Megatron (YTTP)
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is, in many ways, a fallen hero. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, cast aside his designation of D-16 and took the legendary name Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu) as his own. He called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit caste system and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime fight on other worlds. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. Megatron has been gone for three years, but now he's returned. He's brought the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth, and quite possibly left his sanity in space. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) The head of the Decepticons is just as big as Optimus Prime -- and just as bad as the Autobots' leader is good. Whether in alien fighter jet form or robot mode, Megatron's the most evil and deadly of all the Transformers. He hates how much Optimus Prime cares about Earth, and won't stop until he defeats the Autobots and makes this planet his own. He transforms into a Cybertronian Jet Fighter and has no Earth-based vehicle mode. Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron-TFP-Vehicle_1289398808.jpg|Megatron's jet mode. Personality During the series, Megatron was bad-tempered and a schemer. Megatron was competent enough to succeed in many of his plans, but his success was mostly short-lived. Shortly after his defeat by Optimus Prime and the Autobots he began scheming to get revenge against them, and swore to conquer both Cybertron and Earth to prove himself. Megatron was very fierce, sadistic, evil, and cruel. He also took pleasure in making fun of his victims and would inflict pain on them He was shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule Cybertron and possess an arrogant sense of entitlement. Megatron was very manipulative and persuasive, as he was able to rally an army of Cybertronians to his cause and gain loyalty from several individuals, like Dreadwing. Megatron was mainly concerned with gaining power and would eliminate anyone he saw as competition. These qualties soon ended in his own downfall when Smokescreen killed Megatron by stabbing him through the chest with the Star Saber. During his demise, Megatron showed signs of pain and agony. This shows that Megatron isn't always a mean brute. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Soundwave **Knock Out **Breakdown **Skyquake *Dreadwing Familiy Neutral *Starscream *Airachnid *Predacons **Predaking Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities History In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Megatronus (who named himself after one of the original thirteen Primes) was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to this inequity, he inspired a Hall of Records clerk named Orion Pax, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Megatronus and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council. Megatron threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime—a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favor of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatronus had failed. Jealous, Megatronus left the council and Orion behind and assembled his followers—including perennial loyalist Soundwave and scheming second-in-command Starscream—into an army he would name "Decepticons" and finally shortened his name to "Megatron", beginning the war for Cybertron and vowing to find the Matrix of Leadership which was denied to him by the council. The war saw Megatron successfully take the city of Kaon, which contained the very arena he fought in as a gladiator, as the Decepticon capital. During a battle at Tyger Pax, Megatron crushed the Autobot Bumblebee's voice box when the scout refused to break under interrogation. Furthermore, Megatron's wartime achievements were not limited to those achieved through might: he also created the deadly cybonic plague which wiped out millions and found a way to weaponize Tox-En which he used to wipe out an entire unit in front of a horrified Bulkhead. It was through similarly poisonous means that Megatron came closest to seizing victory in the war's final stages, infecting the Core of Cybertron itself. In purifying the core, Orion was granted the Matrix Megatron had long-sought, becoming Optimus Prime. After his assassin Skyquake failed to kill Optimus at the Battle of Technahar, Megatron became obsessed with the Autobot leader and decided that destroying him was his right alone. Megatron had his lead scientist Shockwave send an army of Predacons to Earth to lay waste to any Autobot forces on the planet and secure any and all energon deposits. Eventually, the war left Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space. Megatron would not leave the planet unguarded and placed a few Insecticon guards in stasis on the planet, should the enemy return. In time, Megatron and his army arrived on Earth, establishing mines to collect the Energon that the planet had been seeded with during the war. He also had some of his best warriors, such as Skyquake to guard deposits either not ready to mine. After some early conflicts on the planet, Megatron withdrew to space to search for more troops, leaving Starscream in charge. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Male Decepticons Category:YTTP Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:YTTP Decepticon leaders Category:Gladiators Category:YTTP Gladiators Category:Decepticon Gladiators Category:YTTP Decepticon Gladiators Category:Swordsmens Category:Decepticon swordsmens Category:YTTP Decepticon swordsmens Category:Alternate Versions of Megatron